Alice's Adventure in Wonderland
by lemonorangevanilladrops
Summary: Did I say Alice? scrap that, make it Rukia's Adventure in Wonderland. Rukia is whisked away by a flurry of red rose petals, Toshiro's a...what? and where the hell is Ichigo? AU, slight OOC and crack pairings. M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello :) this is my second attempt at writing an IchiRuki fanfic (my first one was a one-shot)... and God I hope it turns out ok **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach... but whoa! imagine if I did (I bet it would suck... so let's just leave it at that ^^)  
**

* * *

_Alice's Adventure in Wonderland: an 1865 novel written by English author Charles Lutwidge Dodgson under the pseudonym Lewis Carroll, tells the story of a young girl named Alice in a fantasy world inhabited by peculiar creatures._

Rukia let out a frustrated sigh, hitting the delete button on her keyboard effectively erasing everything she has typed so far.

She glanced at the bunny-themed clock hanging on her bedroom wall, it read 10:00. How the hell was she supposed to finish her book report in time? She hasn't even finished reading the damn novel yet (thus forcing her to rely on reviews and summaries on the internet).

Sure she'd watched the movie before (the animated one that is), but after a few chapters into the novel she figured there were slight differences in the book and movie adaptation.

'_Slight? Scrap that... 50% of the movie was a clear deviation from the book!'_

So just to be safe, because she didn't wish to incur the wrath of her literature professor (God knows what the crazy woman is capable of), she forced herself to read said novel.

But Rukia had no idea that the task at hand proved to be more difficult that what she expected. Thus another sigh, one of mixed frustration and exhaustion, found its way through her small lips.

"Rukia" she heard the soft knock on her door

She immediately stood up and made her way to her bedroom door; she twisted the door knob and found her brother standing outside. "hai, onii-san"

Her brother looked at her and then swept his eyes all over her room before raising a delicate eyebrow, in query. "Why aren't you down in the garden?"

That's right, why wasn't she in the garden? It was a perfect Sunday morning, the kind where in you just want to laze around the house (or garden) enjoying a cold drink and a good book, later on drifting into a comfortable and contented nap.

A small, frustrated sigh once again escaped through her lips albeit too soft for her brother to hear. "I'm trying to finish a book review due tomorrow onii-san."

"Your sister is waiting for you downstairs."

"oh right... I'll be down in a while then. Let me just save my work" _yeah right, what work? She's been hitting backspace for the last hour or so._

Rukia turned back to her computer, clicked the shutdown button and waited for the hum of the device to die down. She spotted the neglected novel lying with its cover up on her bed, and she decided to bring it with her downstairs.

* * *

"What are you reading?"

Rukia moved the book away from her face and looked up at her sister who was smiling at her. She was lying down and was using Hisana's lap as a pillow.

"Alice in wonder land" she answered in a hazy voice, partially intoxicated with the scent of roses surrounding her.

They were in her sister's garden, situated at the back of their house. The place was filled with varieties of flowers and some herbs, and a few choice trees to give shade to the owners whenever they lounged about (or strolled) in said area. Yet no matter how impressive the garden seemed to guests and outsiders alike, nothing can ever prepare them for the site (and scent) of what lay beyond the initial portion of the garden. Just beyond an iron gate, usually locked to outsiders, a variety of roses were grown and taken care of. Hisana favours the 'tea rose' (or La France as Byakuya fondly calls them) the most, thus the particular hybrid almost overrunning this entire section of the garden. They were grown in divisions according to their colour (red, pink, orange, burgundy, white, peach, coral, and lavender).

Today, they were lazing about in the red roses' section, the flowers contrasting with the sisters' dark features.

Hisana reached down and brushed a few stray locks off her sister's forehead, "hmm... interesting read" a slight tone of amusement in her voice. Her husband gave her a steady look.

Rukia gave of a snort, "interesting...? They're all a bunch of nut jobs set loose in an asylum they transformed into their own little wonderland"

Hisana giggled loudly, while Byakuya bowed and shook his head, but not before Rukia catching a glimpse of a smirk on his lips. She sat up and faced her sister, "don't laugh at me" she pouted

"I'm not," Hisana reached out and pulled her sister in, forcing her to lie down and place her head on her lap again. She brushed her little sister's cheek with the back of her hand, a loving expression on her gentle face.

Rukia purred contentedly on her sister's lap, she turned on her side and continued on reading her book. She soon found her concentration on the novel slipping fast as sleep slowly crept its way into her eyes, the mixed scent of Hisana (like a fresh, clean mountain spring) and the roses instantly lulling her into dream land.

"She fell asleep" Hisana stroked her sister's hair, enjoying the silky feel of Rukia's tresses. She gently eased her sister's head off her lap and placed a pillow under her head instead. "I'm worried..." she frowned at her husband.

"Don't be..." he reached out to brush his wife's cheek with the back of his hand. "It has been five years already..."

Hisana took his hand and planted a soft kiss on his palm, "I can't help it. I mean... Rukia..." she trailed off, and instead looked at her little sister sleeping peacefully beside her. "What if they find her... what if the –"

"They won't... Hisa-" Byakuya rose a little from his sitting position and reached out to his wife. But she moved herself away from his reach

"NO! Byakuya they might, I can't stand it if Rukia get's taken away!" Her voice, with a hint of panic in it has risen slightly but not enough to wake her sister up. She glanced at her sister, "look at her, she's not fit for that Byakuya... it'll kill her... it'll kill her soul." She wore a pained expression on her delicate face.

"Hisana... we're here. The two of us, we are not going to let it happen."

With a sigh, Hisana stood up then she took her husband's hand and pulled him up as well "Come walk with me... I need to clear my head"

He looked at his wife lovingly, it was not always that he allowed such an expression to grace his usually impassive face, it is different however when in the presence of his wife (and sometimes Rukia).

He obliged to his wife's request and with their hands intertwined the two strayed a bit away from the sleeping form of the young woman on the blanket. A few moments later, a soft girlish laugh can be heard near the yellow roses' section, followed by a deep male chuckle.

* * *

Rukia slightly stirred, she opened her eyes but immediately shut them again when stray rays of sunlight hit her face. She semi-rolled to a shaded spot before opening her eyes, it took her a few moments to notice that she was alone. "Onee-san?"

She heard laughter coming from the other side of the garden. Rukia pulled herself up and started towards the direction of the voices, however a sudden movement under one of the rose bushes caught her eye and she found herself inching closer to said bush.

A small fuzzy rabbit appeared in front of her. "How cute" she said, a tiny smile gracing her pink lips. Rukia reached out her small hands and caressed the creature's head.

The small animal suddenly hopped away from Rukia, then stopped and looked back at her as if beckoning her to follow. Rukia however, was already a few steps away from her original spot, and was once again looking for her sister.

"onee-san" she called loudly, "Rukia-chan, we're here" her sister waved her arms to get her attention.

"What are you doing here?" Rukia accepted a rose from her brother,

"Calming your sister down"

Rukia frowned and looked at her sister, "What's wrong?" worry was etched on her beautiful face.

Hisana shook her head, "nothing... here" handing Rukia another rose.

"Thank you onee- shit!" the rose fell to the ground, as blood started to ooze out of the rather deep puncture mark. Rukia immediately brought her finger to her lips and started sucking on the wound.

"I'm sorry Rukia!" her sister's voice was laced with concern. "Byakuya can you please get the first aid kit inside?"

Hisana gently took Rukia's hand to examine it, "It's okay onee-san, just a small prick. I was just surprised" Rukia looked rather apologetic, feeling guilty for swearing in front of her one-san.

The two were oblivious to the black clouds gathering ominously above, their reverie broken only when a rather loud clap of thunder echoed throughout, followed by a sudden flash of lightning. Both sisters jumped in surprise... wasn't it sunny just a while back?

"Hisana!" Byakuya's voice held a fair amount of warning in it, as Hisana's eyes widened in understanding.

"Rukia quick! We have to get inside now" the older woman practically dragging the younger one towards the direction of their house.

"o... onee-san! Mate! What about the blankets? And my book! We have to get them... o-oi!" Rukia wiggled her arm out of her sister's grasp and started running towards the things scattered on the ground.

"RUKIA NO!" Hisana shouted frantically as she started after Rukia.

"RUKIA!"

Byakuya caught Hisana in his arms and restrained her.

* * *

Rukia grabbed her book that was lying haphazardly on the ground, its pages fluttering wildly in the wind. "What the -?" she was caught in surprise as a flurry of red obstructed her path to her screaming onee-san. She suddenly realized that the red were actually hundreds (or possibly thousands?) of rose petals, encircling her, their scent once again intoxicating and making her dizzy.

Hisana was desperately trying to force herself from her husband's arm, but Byakuya kept his hold on her. He knew that despite the alluring site of the rose petals, no matter how soft and enticing they look, they were sharper (and more lethal) than any blade in existence.

"RUKIA! RUKIA!" Hisana was nearing despair now, tears were streaming uncontrollably down her pale cheeks, as she helplessly looked at her sister being whisked away right before her.

"Onee...san" Rukia managed to weakly call for her sister one last time before she finally gave in to the blackness that violently took over her. However, she did chance upon a quick flash of white darting into the flurry of red, and the feel of strong, warm arms encircling her shoulders before she succumbed into the darkness.

* * *

**aaaaaaaaand yey! chapter 1 is done :) geez I finally got that out of my system (once again), the characters were practically screaming at me to let them out of my cramped-up *cough*perverted *cough* mind [insert lewd smile here]. **

**I know it's kinda boring right now, but hey this is just the intro so please hang in there. Soooo... please tell me what you think? but please be a bit gentle with me, I'm still learning the tricks of the trade. Many thanks :) *bow*  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello :) so chapter two is here... I decided to upload because I'm soooooooooo happy my favorite author *evenstar lady* updated her work 'To Win You Back' which happens to be one of my favorites. It's a ByaRuki fic, and if you're not irked out by that pairing then i suggest you check out her works, especially 'Demons From My Past'. She's such an inspiration when I write, her works are so good :) **

**so anyway, enough with my infatuation with her XD Now I'd like to thank ****[wickedsistah1024, DeviantHollow23, AvedlyTres, &KATAANGFOREVERanEVER] and those who put my story on their alert list and favorite stories. THANK YOU THANK YOU so much :) You guys sure know how to make a new comer feel welcome. Thank you! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, or Alice in wonderland, or any other song that appears here... and oh you know the drill! **

**and so without further ado... Chapter 2 :)  
**

* * *

_Bara no hana'wa da - te wo tsuna'gou yo,_

_po'ketto ni hana'taba - sa'shite,_

_hakkushyon! hakkushyon!_

_minna korobo._

'huh...?'

_Ring around the rosey__,  
_

_A pocketful of posies.__  
_

_Achoo! Achoo!__  
_

_We all fall down__._

Rukia's eyes suddenly flared open, only to be greeted by darkness. Yet even in her dim surrounding, memories of the recent events shone brightly in her mind. Her nap in the rose garden, Hisana's screams of terror, the flurry of red rose petals that whisked her away into this darkness... and those strong arms that provided warmth as she succumbed to the cold black overtaking her consciousness.

Suddenly feeling the start of a wicked migraine, she brought up a hand to her temple and massaged the throbbing part of her head. This darkness isn't doing anything good for her, not that she was afraid of the dark, on the contrary Rukia sometimes find the dark her ally. However this type of darkness does not sit well with her. She felt suffocated, as if someone's sitting on her chest and a blade is being pressed to her throat. The air that hung around her had a stale scent to it. It was thick... _'compact?' _ she shook her head for lack of a better term.

Apparently, contemplating about her current situation isn't really an option right now as well, seeing as how it only hastened the development of her migraine. _'well I just can't help but get worried can I?'_

Suddenly light shone from underneath her, followed by Rukia's sharp intake of breath. She was floating! She was confused as to how the thought of not feeling anything solid under her feet escaped her. She looked down once more to make sure of her present predicament, and sure enough she saw her feet hanging in the air. Does that mean she's falling down?

But as soon as the thought entered her head, she felt herself suddenly plummet down. "HOLY FU-!"

Rukia had no time to finish her colourful statement, for her falling experience ended quite rapidly as it began. She clutched her stomach with both her hands, feeling as if she'd just been hurdled through a space and time vortex. "mother of God" she groaned. It took a few more moments before Rukia realized that she was still falling down. However at the pace she was falling, it was either a very long drop or she was just falling down painfully slow. She preferred the later.

_Giggle_

Rukia's head immediately snapped up in surprise at the foreign sound, and her eyes widened as she took in her surroundings.

Everywhere around her, the walls were filled with cupboards and book shelves, and sometimes picture frames (with no pictures) and old maps (some were torn, others were ripped in half, some were crudely pieced back together) that hung upon pegs.

Rukia let her curiosity get the better of her. As she passed by one of the cupboards, she opened it and immediately spotted a lone ceramic jar perched on the shelf. She grabbed it and noticed the label; it read "Strawberry Jam". To her surprise and annoyance however, the jar contained orange marmalade instead. With a hint of irritation, she flung the jar into the wall in front of her, shattering it into pieces. "Are you messing with me!" she stated loudly in frustration, a part of her hoping that someone would answer her query. _Silence_

Down, Down, Down she went. Rukia began to feel drowsy again, but before her eyes finally slip close she felt her small feet land on something solid with a soft _thump. _Violet orbs slowly opened and peered around, taking in her new location.

She was now in a room, with a long corridor stretching far beyond her eyes can reach and doors lining up both sides of the wall. The floor she was standing on resembled the chequered pattern of a chess board.

For the nth time that day Rukia felt herself at loss for what to do. She thought about walking on until she arrived at the end of the corridor... but one look at the seemingly endless hall made her rule out that idea.

'_then... should I just open one of these doors?' _

She wasn't too keen on the idea however, after all she has got no clue as to what would be waiting for her behind those doors. But what else can she do?

Left or right?

_Left_

1, 2, 3, 4...

_ah shit! The 15__th__! I'll go with the 15__th__._

And with that Rukia walked down the corridor, counting off the number of doors on the left side of the hall as she passed by.

_... 12_

_13_

_14_

_15... here goes. _

But before she could twist the knob of the enormous wooden door infront of her, she heard a faint clicking sound a little further down the hall.

She picked up her feet and walked slowly towards a door slightly ajar. She peered in cautiously and found a room, painted white all over, the only colour present came from a painting of a red rose that hung at the back of the room. A man was standing in the middle of the room, his back partially turned to the door. On his head sat the stunning mass of spiky white hair. He wasn't really what Rukia would call short, _'heh... if he's short, what the hell would you call me?' _yet he wasn't really that tall either. He seemed to be wearing a three piece suit - waistcoat, jacket and pants all black which made a startling contrast with his snow-white hair.

He seemed to be holding something in his hand and was looking at the object quite intently. Upon closer check Rukia made out the object to be a rather large pocket watch, almost the size of its wielder's palm, with a chain extending from it and seemingly attached to his jacket's inner pocket.

'_Enough hiding, If I'm to get out of here I need someone to help me out...' _Rukia stepped inside the room, but kept her steps light. Hesitation still overriding most of her actions, _'But what if he turns out to be a psycho...?' _the thought nearly made her stop on her tracks and turn around, ready to bolt for the door. She stopped however, mentally berating herself, _'Really now... I don't have much of a choice do I?' _so on went Rukia, steps slow and unsure just like earlier.

By the time she reached the man, his back was now completely turned to her, his gaze on the painting that hung on the wall. Pocket watch still clutched in his hand.

"Excuse me... uhm"

As soon as her unsure words left her lips, the man turned around and the next thing she knew a revolver was pointed directly at her. At her forehead to be exact.

A pair of stunned violets widened as she heard the hammer pulled back, she was moments away from being murdered yet she couldn't tear her eyes away from the firearm directed at her. She ought to be looking at her soon-to-be murderer right now... or backing away, bolting for the door. Yes, that second idea sounded nice. Very nice.

She forced down the lump stuck in her throat and brought her eyes up to look at the man in front of her.

Violet met the deepest shade of Teal.

* * *

The moment their eyes made contact, he quickly removed the revolver away from her face. It transformed into the pocket watch he was holding moments before their encounter. Rukia stared in amazement.

She was brought out of her reverie when the man bowed low in front of her, "Forgive my rudeness. I've been looking for you... Ojou-sama"

"Excuse me... what?" Her brow furrowed in confusion

* * *

Small yet full red lips let out a frustrated and exhausted sigh. The owner turned around and spoke in a sickeningly sweet albeit apologetic voice, "I'm sorry my Lord... it seems I lost her while on the Senkaimon."

A hand brushed the top of her head, "Do not worry about it little queen, you have done your job quite well" A hint of a smile in his voice.

Dark brown eyes looked up in admiration as red rose petals showered the dark room where the two held their conversation.

* * *

Rukia took a step back but was surprised when his hand shot forward and grabbed her wrist. "Let go" her voice was firm, void of the uncertainty that dominated her words moments ago.

"Oujo-sama... I'm not going to hurt you" his voice was smooth and low

"I said. Let. Go."

"Are you afraid?"

Rukia snatched her wrist back and glared at the strange man in front of her, "The hell I am! The first time we meet and you point a gun at me! Is there a reason to not be afraid?"

The man ran his fingers through his hair in a frustrated manner. If he was trying to irritate her he was achieving his goal. "That's why I said I'm sorry... I wasn't expecting you to be the one standing behind me. I thought it was one of his men"

"huh?" now she was more confused, what did he mean one of his men? _Does that mean there's another person here? Perhaps this is his house? And why point a gun? Maybe he's in conflict with the owner of the house? But then... that must mean that he's intruding right? And what did he mean he was looking for me...? Have we met each other before? _

Rukia's head swam with questions amounting to the confusion and apprehension she was feeling at the moment. She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she failed to notice the hand waved in front of her.

"Oujo-sama" his voice cutting through her train of thoughts.

"What do you want?" she snapped at him in annoyance, "and quit calling me ojou-sama, it's annoying"

"As you wish... Rukia-sama" the corner of his mouth slightly tilted, hinting the start of a smirk.

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion, "How did you know my name? Have we... Have we met before?"

"Yes"

'_At the university? No... then, at the coffee shop? Maybe he was a customer I served' _She raked her brain for memories of their encounter. "When? Where?"

"Just a few moments ago..." his teal eyes holding her gaze steady, Rukia rolled her eyes _'tch! Bastard's toying with me'_

"We met at your sister's rose garden"

"huh?" she met his gaze once again, "You're messing with me... there was no one there, just me and my sister and nii-san"

The man let out a small sigh, "You really don't remember do you? I thought by now you've already made the connections"

"wha-"

"Allow me to properly introduce myself Rukia-sama," he took a step closer, closing the gap between them. "My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya" he pressed his lips to the back of her hand.

Rukia fought down the blush threatening to creep up her cheeks, she snatched her hand away from him "I don't recall ever meeting a Toshiro Hitsugaya"

He smirked, "I'm also known as the White Rabbit"

* * *

"pbfft!" Rukia clamped a hand over her mouth,

As soon as this Toshiro character said he was also known as the white rabbit, an image of him with bunny ears popped into her mind. Rukia struggled hard to fight down an impending fit of giggle, somehow she felt that the man standing in front of her does not take lightly to ridicule.

True enough at the slightest hint of her laugh his handsome face sported a scowl, conveying his displeasure at her reaction. He leaned down, his face inches from her "And what might it be that you find so funny Ojou-sama"

Rukia could feel his warm breath over her mouth, instead of backing down however she simply smirked at the man and returned his stare, "oh nothing much... but," she said this while reaching out her hand to pat his head the way one would with a chid "aren't you a little too old to be playing pretend?"

She expected him to retort back with another smart-ass comment, or insult her about her height since they were on the topic of being a child. But he surprised her when he grabbed her wrist away from his head and leaned in for a chaste kiss.

The harsh sound of a hand connecting with a cheek resounded throughout the room.

Toshiro straightened his back, but instead of glaring at her a smile broke out of his lips later on turning into a full blown laugh.

"You're crazy... and I should be staying away from you" Rukia picked up her feet and turned around, she quickly walked towards the door.

"Rukia-sama where are you going?"

"Away"

"That's not the right way"

"Shut up. How the hell do you know that this isn't the right way when you don't even know where I'm headed to?"

"Yes I do"

Rukia turned around, frustration apparent in her features "Oh really, Where then?"

"Away"

She growled at him and turned around once more, "Stay away from me, you hear?," she lifted her hand and turned the knob but was surprised to find it had been locked. She tried twisting it a couple of times more, "what the-?"

She turned to face the white-haired man, sending a glare in his direction "what did you do?"

Toshiro shrugged, "told you that's not the right way," he began walking towards her closing the distance between them... again "Once you entered this room there's no way you'll be able to go back. The only way out is for you to move forward"

She scoffed, she crossed her arms in front of her chest "And how do you propose I do that, oh all knowing one?" she waved one arm about, "In case you haven't noticed this is the only door in this room"

He raised an eyebrow and smirked at her, _'I should just punch him and wipe that fucking smirk of his face'_

"I never said anything about leaving through a door"

It was her turn to raise an eyebrow, "what are you saying?"

She was startled when he suddenly grabbed her hand and dragged her forward, they were approaching the massive painting that hung on the wall. "He-hey!"

He suddenly stopped and lurched her forward towards the painting, Rukia prepared herself for the collision and placed both her arms in front of her to lessen the impact.

It never came, instead she found herself slip right into the painting. Once again she was overcome with the feeling of falling down. "oh hell no!"

Suddenly she felt an arm around her shoulders and a wave of nostalgia hit her, this was the same arm that held her while she was being whisked away to this place. She looked at the person holding her and her eyes widened in realization, _'it was him! It was Toshiro who held me when I fell unconscious'_

He smiled at her smugly upon seeing the hint of recognition in her eyes, "Ah, so Ojou-sama finally remembered" he hooked his other arm under her knees. He was now carrying her bridal style.

'_Definitely need to wipe that arrogant look of this bastard's face'_

"Where are you taking me?"

"We need to see the white king, I need to inform him that you're here" his voice lost that playful tone he was using with her awhile ago.

"Like I said, WHERE are you taking me?"

He looked down at her, arrogant expression and smirk on place "Wonderland"

* * *

**EEEEEEEEEEEE... Toshi's a rabbit! who saw that coming? cookies for you, yey! :)**

**And that concludes chapter 2 ladies and gentlemen. **

**Please R&R... Reviews are like... cookies and warm milk for me :) I'll be waiting then, thanks! *bow***


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello...**

**yes... it is me.**

**and I am still A-LIVE! mwahahahaha. Oh snap *dodges at things thrown her way* I'm soooooo sorry for not updating fast :( **

**University resumed classes and I am registered this semester so... yeah, academics first. I'm really sorry *sniff* **

**anyway, thank you so much to those who reviewed my work, those who put my story on their alert and favorite story lists.. THANK YOU *big smile* I will try my very best to give you guys a good story :) so please hang in there. **

**[wickedsistah1024, AvedlyTres, IchigoRukiaforever, StarPrincess999, xdayanarax] thankyou so much :)**

**there are quite some graphic scenes in this chapter, so... uhm... maybe you want to skip that part? i dunno... I just wanna warn you :)  
**

**so here's chapter 3. Enjoy ^^  
**

* * *

What did he call it? _The Senkaimon?_

The passage between her world and... _Wonderland._

She scoffed. '_Wonderland, Seriously... what am I, five?'_

Yet after everything she's been through, is there still any room for doubt?

Rukia sneaked a glance at the man holding her; they've been falling, or _passing through the gate a_s he puts it, for quite a while now.

However, 'passing through' this time around isn't as bad of an experience as the first and she attributes this to the fact that she's with company the second time.

Said man looked at her all of a sudden, "We're here"

The instant he set her down, the darkness surrounding them instantly vanished like a sheet of paper torn of a sketch pad. It was replaced by scenery of lush green hills, dotted with trees and flower beds on all areas.

Rukia raised a hand to shade her eyes from the glare of the sunlight. The man at her side silently watched as she appraised her new surroundings.

"This is it?" her question was directed more to herself rather than her companion.

"Just a part..." his voice was solemn

She decided to finally look at the man beside her. Rukia found Toshiro already walking along a path that she could've sworn was not present at the time of their arrival. "Hey wait!"

He slowed his pace but did not look back, "Hurry up"

She was stopped in her tracks at the snipped tone of his command, _'what the hell?'_

Realizing the tone of his voice, he turned back and reached out his hand to her in an apologetic way, "Please hurry Rukia-sama... it's rather important we see the White King immediately."

Rukia walked past him, ignoring his outstretched hand, "Let's go."

He smirked and placed his hand back in his pocket, he continued to walk falling a few steps behind her.

They continued on in silence for quite some time, until the stillness of their task was broken by the sound of laughter. It was soft at first, and then it grew louder and louder as if the source of the sound was coming directly at them.

Toshiro stopped in his tracks the instant he heard the sound, "Tch! They've spotted us."

"Is that a bad thing?" Rukia looked at him, concern marring her beautiful features.

"Maybe" his eyes not losing focus on the distance ahead of them

Rukia tore her gaze from him and was surprised to find quite a large tree standing alone in the field not far off to her right. What really took her attention, however, was not the tree itself for it was rather a very normal tree; No - what captivated her was the activity happening under the tree.

The scene itself seemed too surreal,

'_as if everything around her wasn't surreal enough'_.

The scene presented itself as a dream within another dream, and for a while Rukia was caught up in the haze that clouded her mind.

Several children were playing under the tree. They were dressed in old Victorian-era clothing, the little girls clad in elaborate silk clothing with skirts supported by layers of petticoats, while the little boys were in traditional sailor outfits complete with dark stockings and black boots, and a wide-brimmed straw hat. .

They held hands and formed one big circle, singing and laughing all the while. They were oblivious to the two spectators standing just a few feet away.

_Bara no hana'wa da - te wo tsuna'gou yo,_

_po'ketto ni hana'taba - sa'shite,_

_hakkushyon! hakkushyon!_

_minna korobo. _

They laughed while they sang, they sang while they laughed. Hand in hand they turned round and round, faster and faster, oblivious to everything around them and not a care in the world.

Before she knew it, Rukia was caught up in the moment. She felt like she was in a trance as she watched the children play. It was as if the whole world slowed down and stopped to watch the children in contentment.

She felt someone tug at her hand, _that's right... she was with someone. Who though? _She could not remember, her gaze as well as her mind was pinned to the scene in front of her.

"Ojou-sama, we need to go"

"Hn." Her voice confirmed her trance like state.

All of a sudden the children seized their activity. They stood ever so still, the air carrying their dying laughter and songs farther and farther away. When all was quiet and calm, the children slowly brought their gaze to Rukia.

And as soon as their eyes met her form, the children were consumed by fire.

One by one the children lit up like the wicker end of a candle. Fire engulfed their small bodies, and they fell to the ground burning and twitching. Their screams of anguish and pain replaced the laughter that hung in the air not too long ago.

Rukia could only gasp and stare in terror as the scene continued to transpire before her. Toshiro watched as several emotions flickered in her eyes, too fast for him to identify as they surface one after another.

She was thoroughly confused, terrified, but confused more than anything else. _Wasn't it a happy scene just a few moments ago? How did it end up like this?_

She wanted to look away, to shift her gaze to the vast greenery around her or to the flower beds that were scattered all throughout the entire area. Anywhere without little children lighting up like paper and burning to their deaths.

The picture of the children's charred bodies will forever be imprinted on her memory. Had she known that this would only be one of the many peculiarities she'll bear witness to in wonderland, she would've insisted the man accompanying her to take her home that instant.

Of course, that was not the case.

The raven-haired girl willed herself to rip her stare from the macabre sight before her, but was unable to do so. She felt trapped, as if a force unknown to her is rendering her unable to escape from the morbid display in front of her.

She wanted to look at the person with her, scream for help... but why can't she remember who it was? She struggled to close her eyes and rake her memory for the person's identity, momentarily blocking out the anguished cries of the burning children.

'_Please... somebody help me.' _She squeezed her eyes shut. She wanted to reach her hands out, but she couldn't move. Her whole body felt like several layers of brick, making even the slightest movement impossible.

Rukia was seized with panic, she felt a scream rising from her throat but was caught midway when she heard the unmistakable sound of laughter.

Like the tinkling of bells, it ringed in her ears. When she opened her eyes, the flames have died down and the children were nothing more but burnt corpses on the ground.

A chill crept up her spine when she noticed that a smile was etched on every child's burnt face.

Was it her imagination that the laughter came from those small burnt lips curved into a smile... even in death?

As if answering her question, their lips quivered as boust of giggles poured out of their little mouth.

Rukia stared in horror as their soft giggles turned into howls of laughter.

A gust of strong wind suddenly swept through, and the children's charred bodies started to disintegrate. Rukia was surprised however that instead of ashes, the bodies crumbled and slowly turned into red rose petals.

Picked up by the wind, they allowed themselves to be flown away further and further while the ghost of the children's laughter trailed after them.

Everything was quiet once again.

oOo

It took a few more moments before Rukia realized that everything was once again calm. She fell down on her knees and heaved heavy breaths feeling as if she'd just surfaced from being underwater for far too long. Cold sweat was steadying down her forehead.

Toshiro was at her side at once, placing a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"What just happened?" she asked in a hoarse whisper

Toshiro tightened his grip on her shoulders and gently heaved her up, "That was only an illusion," his eyes held a tenderness that Rukia would've never guessed he was capable of, "Don't worry, those were not real children."

"Not real...?"

"You saw it right? Rose petals"

Rukia shook her head, everything was not making sense. She looked at Toshiro, her eyes a pool of confusion and terror. "I don't understand"

"Those were not real children Ojou-sama, they were merely puppets controlled by a weak type of kidou to resemble children." He withdrew his hand from her shoulders and placed them in his pocket.

Rukia felt a little disappointed with the sudden absence of the comfort his arms provided.

"I guess it's just their way of welcoming you" he started walking once again, "of course, she always liked being dramatic..." he muttered under his breath.

Rukia followed suite, although she chose to walk behind him this time. She caught him mutter something about a certain 'she' and being dramatic, but decided against asking what it was about.

'_A she huh..? I wonder if we're going to meet her... I wonder if that's where we're going?"_

"Hey Hitsu-" She was cut mid sentence as she bumped into his back, "oww... what's wrong with you?"

He was standing still, his back to her. She peered from behind while rubbing her nose. "what's up?"

They've come to a fork-road, with a signpost in between. The signs were fashioned to resemble hands holding plaques where the directions were written on.

Rukia read the words on both plaques, "Are you serious?" disbelief was thick on her voice.

oOo

"Oh?" small full lips curved into an O, "so the white rabbit found you huh?" her voice laced with fascination.

She heard the heavy wooden door of her current chamber open and a man entered the room.

"My Lord" she bowed her head

The man placed his fingers under her chin and tilted it up, he noticed the love-intoxicated look in her eyes and smiled.

"Have you found our guest yet little queen?" his voice was like velvet, it made her knees weak.

Her eyes were half-lidded, "She's arrived... but the white rabbit is with her."

"Hmm..." he let go of her chin, she made a small whimper of protest as their bodies lost contact, "I hoped we would find her before they did"

"Im sorry my Lord..." her voice thick with regret , her eyes cast down.

He turned back to her, talking her hand into his own, "there's no use apologizing is there?" his words stab at her heart, "instead, let's just work to set things straight."

She bowed her head and allowed him to lead her out of the room.

oOo

"just choose Ojou-sama...anywhere would be fine"

Rukia was sitting on a rock at the base of the signpost, her chin resting on her palm. She glanced up at the plaque on her right,

"To the March Hare's house"

She looked back at Toshiro who was standing a few paces away from her, his stance reflected the impatience he was feeling.

She sighed and brought her look to the plaque on her left,

"To the Mad Hatter's house"

She tugged at the collar of her white blouse, she opened her mouth as if to say something but closed it again after a few seconds.

Toshiro ran his hands through his hair in an irritated manner, "Fine, we're heading this way" he started walking the left path

Rukia jumped from her sitting position and ran after Toshiro, "wait! Why are you heading that way?"

"No particular reason" he continued walking

"Stop"

Her order fell on deaf ears, "Ojou-sama... the truth is, it doesn't matter what path you choose. They both lead to the white king's domain."

"I said stop... Toshiro!"

She ran past him and stopped in front effectively blocking his way, "Stop Goddamnit! Turn around, we're taking the other way"

Toshiro lifted up his eyebrow

"There's no way in hell I'm meeting the MAD hatter... I've had enough madness for one day." she felt the need to emphasize the word mad, apprehension was oozing from her voice.

Toshiro looked at her silently for a moment, then allowed his lips to curve into a smile she couldn't quite understand. Rukia thought that if it weren't for the arrogant expression his whole face sported, she would've already considered him handsome. _'or... was it that she already did?'_

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Toshiro leaned in closer to her face, she was about to slap him away but his words stopped her hand mid way.

"Rukia... this is wonderland. Everybody here is mad, that includes me... and you."

* * *

**And that's chapter 3 ladies and gents. I hope it was up to your liking. **

**if you happen to notice any errors and such, please forgive me. I wrote this at 3 in the morning after reading a required article for a major class. **

_**[BTW, wickedsistah1024: I'm gonna tell you a secret. I'm also from UP :) hrhr... when I read your profile I was kinda delighted to find out that a fellow UP student likes my work. Thank you :)]**_

**So... that's that. Please review you guys :) I would love you fo-evah and evah if you review... weeeeee! cookies for everyone! ^^**

**oh and btw... maybe next chapter I will post links of fanarts for this fic. Somebody was kind enough to draw the characters so... please look forward to that ^^ till next time *bow*  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey... uhm. Hello? oh gosh, it's been so long since my last update. I'm not sure if you guys are still gonna forgive me for leaving off like that.**

**I'm so sorry. A lot of things have happened this semester and... err... I'll explain later. **

**For now, here's the overdue-d chapter 4. **

**Disclaimer: last time I checked I'm not a guy, I'm not Japanese, and My name ain't Tite Kubo. **

* * *

Pruney fingers.

Exactly how long must one be exposed to water before their fingers start to wrinkle up?

and why do they wrinkle up anyway?

_What's the reason behind pruney fingers?_

Rukia leaned her head back and raked her brain for past lessons concerning water, skin and…prunes.

That's right… she remembers a lecture about how the human skin is covered with its own special oil (_sebum…see-bum? Whatever_). How the oil lubricates and protects the skin, and also makes it a little waterproof.

She raised her arms up and watched as droplets of water slid down their length. _That's why water runs off… instead of being soaked up. _A few more seconds of mindless staring passed before finally dropping her arms back down, splashing soapy water all around her.

_And so…? How does this lead to pruney skin? _

Rukia closed her eyes and went back to recalling previous lessons, _because… staying in the water for a long period of time washes away this oil. Then water can finally penetrate the skin (or at least the outer layer), causing the skin to be waterlogged. _

She frowned, remembering how her professor told the class that no one really knows how this lead to wrinkles. Some say it's because the skin expands to allow extra water inside (_and the expanded skin ends up looking like prunes?), _others say that it's because the skin is tied down to the tissue underneath certain places and when the skin is full of water, it gets puffy (_but only in places where it isn't tied down…which makes it look like a prune?)._

She sighed and shook her head.

In simple terms you get pruney fingers because,

"You've been in the water for too long."

Rukia sucked in her breath and lowered herself into the water.

"Ojou-sama…"

"Go away." Rukia growled at the intruder.

"You're going to catch a cold… and I can guess your fingers are all pruney by now." Toshiro's voice clearly expressed the exasperation he felt, yet he couldn't pass up the chance to tease her.

He heard water splash, as if someone was in a hurry to get out of the tub. "Shut up Whitey."

Yep. She's riled up.

Despite the nickname, he couldn't help the smirk that instantly formed on his mouth. "I'm right then, you do have pruney fingers."

He heard her cuss and couldn't control the chuckle that erupted from his lips,

"I swear Hitsugaya, If you don't get out of the room this instant I'll…!"

The door he was leaning on jerked open and he almost fell backwards hadn't he managed to grab hold of the door frame.

"What the hell are you doing in my room anyway?" Rukia's voice cut cold.

Toshiro managed to right himself up again. He turned around and looked at the towel-clad Rukia, water droplets still clinging onto her body.

The sight of her wrapped only in a towel was pleasing to the eyes. He had to admit that it surprised him a bit to find the small framed woman had the curves in the right places, one couldn't easily tell when hidden underneath those baggy pants and loose blouse. _Except maybe for the chest department but…_

"Ehem."

He caught himself just in time and opted to avert his eyes to the side. How old was he again? He felt like a hormone raged teenager, thinking about those things.

Still, he couldn't really blame himself around this woman. After all, she's-

"Oi… pervert, my eyes are up here."

Her words caught him off-guard, he hadn't realized he was staring again. "Tss… as if anyone would take interest."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Oh you're one to talk!"

"Yes actually… girls go crazy over me." he deadpanned.

Rukia placed a hand on her waist, "mmhm… when you're in your bunny mode that is." she cocked her head to the side, an evil smirk displayed on her pink lips.

Toshiro matched her smirk with one of his own, a more evil version at that.

"Sure. Like what you did back at the garden."

Her face flared a pretty shade of pink, "I did no such thing!"

"Yeah, keep convincing yourself."

He saw a hairbrush flying towards him and deftly dodged the thing.

"What are you doing here anyway? Last time I checked this is MY room, you pervert."

"I was standing guard."

"Standing guard my ass,"

She walked towards the bed and picked up her white blouse. Her nose wrinkled up upon close examination, it had a big brown stain on the left breast pocket. "Get out already; I need to put on some clothes."

"Just so you know, I caught the March Hare trying to sneak in here while you were taking a bath."

"WHAT?" Toshiro didn't think it was possible for a human like her to twirl around that fast. He felt slightly dizzy watching her.

"I'm surrounded by perverts! Perverts!"

"I honestly fail to see what he's so interested in…" He glanced at her sideways, an evil smirk splayed on his lips.

"Dammit HItsugaya! Get the fuck out!"

The White Rabbit didn't need to be told twice as he quickly stepped outside, narrowly missing another object thrown at his direction, and shut the door behind him with a slam.

He slipped his hands into his pockets and walked away, a small smile stretching on his lips.

_What now…?_

A brown-stained, white blouse flashed through his memory and his next destination was decided.

oOo

_**FLASHBACK**_

"I can't believe I'm actually allowing you to drag me into this…"

"It's not like you have a choice anyway." He found himself on the receiving end of one of her nastiest glares, he shook his head and continued walking.

"Would you rather I left you alone and you find your own way around?"

Rukia let out an indignant 'huf' but continued following the man.

A pregnant silence ensued, occasionally disrupted by Rukia's heavy breathing or Toshiro heaving a sigh.

"What's he like?" It was Rukia who broke the silence.

"Who?"

"Your boyfriend,"

Toshiro immediately stopped on his tracks and whirled around. Rukia felt dizzy just from watching him.

"Excuse me?" he looked at her as if she'd grown an extra head.

"The Mad Hatter… who the hell do you think I was talking about?" she raised an eyebrow, her voice monotonous.

He gave her a glare that would've sent chills down the most cold-blooded murderer's spine, except… it was Rukia he was dealing with. Try living with people like Byakuya and glares like these become trivial stuff. She'd witnessed enough number of people subjected to her brother's 'death glares' to be able to develop immunity from such.

"So…?" she pressed him, unfazed by his 'glare of doom'

"So…what?" he turned around and started walking again.

"The Mad Hatter, What's he like?" Rukia was starting to feel her patience waning.

"Mad…"

_Fuck, whatever. _Rukia turned and headed for the opposite direction.

She heard him sigh, "Ojou-sama… where are you going? You're going to get lost if you stray too far from me."

"Anywhere far from you's just fine" she continued walking.

Rukia didn't hear his reply, instead she heard the unmistakable shuffling of feet and footsteps towards her direction.

"Don't follow me…" Rukia chided the white haired man without breaking her steps.

"…"

**BANG! **

It took several blinking moments before Rukia realized that she had been shot at, that Toshiro instantly used his body to shield her from the bullet, and that both the perpetrator and Toshiro had their guns aimed at each other's faces.

"Oh~ as expected of the White Rabbit."

Toshiro's face kept passive, Rukia thought his teal eyes couldn't look any colder but the iced orbs staring at the other man proved her wrong.

He kept his gaze steady as he pulled the hammer back.

"What've you got there Usagi-chan?"

She felt Toshiro push her back behind him blocking her entirely from the other person's view.

"I should've known you'd be here..."

"Oh~? And where might you be headed to?" the other man inched closer to them, unfazed by the fact that the White Rabbit held him at point blank.

"None of your business Hare, get out of the way." The two were now standing side by side, the rabbit's gun aimed at the other's jaw.

Rukia found herself locking gazes with a pair of russet orbs which held a fair amount of surprise upon seeing her. She brought her gaze up past his eyes and found herself staring at the reddest mane she had ever seen.

His most distinguished feature however, that would forever be imprinted on her memory, was not the mass of red that sat atop his head but the black ink lines that were, she supposed, to be called his eyebrows. She followed the trail of black and wondered where exactly they ended.

"Histugaya…" his voice lost the arrogance that coated it moments ago, "who-?" the incessant pressing of the gun's nozzle on his jaw cut his words short.

"I said it's none of your business."

Rukia looked at the man who had his back to her. Hearing him utter words dripping with murder for the first time, she shuddered to think what she would see in his eyes if he turned and faced her. She'd been regarding this man far too lightly.

_Ought to be careful from now on…_

"Hitsugaya," she placed her hands gently on his shoulders and felt his stiff muscles relax under her touch. She let her hand slide down the length of his arm and stopped where his hand connected with the gun.

"Let's go." Her voice quiet as she lowered his hand, not letting go even as it rested on his side.

She let out a soft sigh of relief. Her head was swimming with questions but she decided to put off the desire to assault the white haired man with query until she was sure they were out of the red-head's sight. She was surprised, but relieved at the same time, that Toshiro allowed her to steer him around and away from the other man, and she sure as hell won't blow her chances of getting away without having to risk a fight breaking out.

Her steps were stopped however when she felt strong hands encircle her wrist and pull her back.

"Are you… perhaps…?" the red haired man (_what did Toshiro call him again… Hare?) _searched her face for something she couldn't place a finger on.

"Hare!" Toshiro's voice was heavy with warning.

Was it her, or did the temperature suddenly drop a few degrees?

Hare's eyes narrowed in understanding. Only a few things distressed the usually cool and composed White Rabbit. For him to be bristling in rage like this… could only mean one thing.

_He finally found her. _

Much to Rukia's surprise the red haired man pulled her in for a tight embrace. She felt herself flushed against his chest and smelled the mixture of something spicy and musky on his scent.

"Are you really her?" He whispered into her ears. His lowered voice sending shivers down her spine.

"Le-Let go!" she fought down the heat that was fighting hard to break out unto her cheeks. She tried pushing the man away but his grip was stronger than she thought.

He eventually released her from his embrace, but still held her at arms length.

He gazed at her intently making the tiny woman shift uncomfortably. She wasn't used to people staring at her like that; usually they'd avert their eyes when they saw her returning their gazes with one of her 'ice glares' _courtesy of the Kuchiki Byakuya._

"I said let go of me! I don't understand what you're saying." She tried to shrug his hands from her shoulders.

"Let go! Toshi-" Her words died in her throat when the Hare brought his face close to her, his breath misting over her lips.

"Can I kiss you?"

Her eyes widened in panic. She raised her hand in an attempt to thwart of the kiss, ready to reprimand the arrogant prick the way she did earlier with that white haired bastard.

**BANG! **

The bullet flew past between Rukia and the red-head. Their eyes wide as saucers as they turned to the White Rabbit with disbelieving looks.

"What the hell Toshiro! You could've shot me!" Hare's displeasure was apparent as he stalked over to the White rabbit.

Rukia was left rooted to her spot. Sure she was grateful he stopped the lunatic from assaulting her but couldn't he have done it in a… safer way?

Then again, this is Hitsugaya Toshiro they were dealing with.

"I missed." He frowned and looked at the still smoking gun in his hand.

The Hare could only look at him in shock before regaining his senses and pulling out his own gun, "Bastard!"

"Renji."

The three turned around to find a tall, well-built man, standing in the distance. His wavy brown hair hung over his eyes, but the three knew that he was staring at them.

"O-Oi Chad!" the goofy smile on Hare's face was back.

Chad turned his head towards Toshiro and nodded, acknowledging the other man's presence. The White Rabbit raised one eyebrow, but returned the nod all the same.

"Even the Dormouse is here, you guys having another tea party?"

Rukia looked at Toshiro and then back at the man named Chad again, her eyes wide. _That guy's the Dormouse?_

Chad shook his head, "Hatter's not here, he asked us to look after the place."

Rukia felt a mixture of relief and disappointment. A part of her wanted to meet the Mad Hatter, curious to see if he was as mad as the people she's met so far, or perhaps madder than the rest.

She felt a shiver course through her body, though from fear or excitement she didn't know. A part of her didn't want to find out either.

"Ojou-sama."

"Hmm?" Toshiro's voice brought her out of her stupor.

He was now by her side, and the Dormouse standing in front of her. She peered up at the man whose eyes widened upon locking gaze with her, much like the March Hare's reaction earlier.

"Hitsugaya-san… is this…?"

"Hm." Toshiro watched Chad's reaction closely.

The tall man gently took Rukia's hand and planted a light kiss on the back of it. She was rendered speechless, and although she wanted to hit the man she suppressed the urge to do so. There was no hint of rudeness from his actions, if anything, Rukia even considered his actions polite.

_Definitely polite. _She turned her narrowed eyes towards the two standing a small distance off.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ojou-sama."

"Li-like wise…eto… what did you say your name is again?"

"I'm Sado Yasutora. Also known as the Dormouse." He inclined his head towards Renji, "but most of my friends call me Chad."

"A-ah." She gave him an awkward smile, wondering all the while how in God's name he ended up with Chad.

"Im Rukia…" she opted to leave out her last name.

"Oi! That's unfair," everyone immediately turned their heads to the red-head making his way towards the only woman in the group. "Chad kisses your hand and you're all nice, **I** try to kiss you and you're out to slap me… not to mention I get shot at!"

Rukia blinked twice. Was he… throwing a tantrum?

A bubble of laughter escaped from her lips and she quickly brought up her hands to cover her mouth, smothering up the rest of the sound.

The three men looked at her curiously, their stunned expression doing little to help. A few moments later found Rukia releasing fresh bouts of laughter.

"O..Oi, Ojou-chan…"

She suddenly poked the red-head's chest viciously. "Who the hell are you calling Ojou-chan?"

The red-head instantly shut up, she grabbed his coat's collar and brought him down so they were on the same level.

"Listen _Hare…_," she sneered at him, continuously poking his chest. "I don't care if you think it's unfair, Chad's the first person who hasn't harassed me ever since I've arrived at this… this nut house!" she narrowed her eyes at Toshiro, "I don't fucking care if you think it's unfair, I'll be nice to whoever I want to and you're in no fucking position to whine about it. Am I clear?" her voice was menacingly quiet when she finished speaking.

Renji's face however, sported an expression far different from the one she expected after her little threat. "My kind of woman. Feisty!"

"Ugh!" she released his collar and shoved him back, "Sick bastard."

"Renji, that's enough." Chad called out to his friend. The red-head stood up and dusted himself, "Ah."

"Ojou-sama," Toshiro turned to address the petit woman, "We have to leave now." The small woman gave him a nod.

The White Rabbit bowed his head slightly to the two men before turning his back on them and walking away. Rukia followed suite and was soon walking side by side with the white haired man.

"Hey wait!" Renji's call fell on deaf ears. He felt a vein about to pop in irritation.

"Hitsugaya-san." Chad had better luck as the White Rabbit and his companion actually stopped and turned around.

"Are you taking the be-"

"Yes," Rukia looked at the man beside her wondering why he cut off the dormouse's words.

"The White King must meet Ojou-sama."

Chad approached the two, Renji close behind. "It's going to get dark soon; you know more than anyone else the dangers of travelling through the forest during the night."

Toshiro gazed up and the unmistakable indigo hue of the evening sky greeted him. The dormouse was right, they can't go through the forest at this hour. It'd be cruel of him if he'd insist they continue travelling through the thicket.

A small defeated sigh escaped his lips, "What do you suggest?" he looked at Chad directly in the eyes.

"Stay for the night," the dormouse faced the petite woman, making his appeal more to her rather than the white haired man, "The Hatter's coming home tonight as well, at least give him the chance to meet with Rukia-sama."

"Why should I?"

"Stop being selfish Htsugaya, the beloved does not belong to you… she belongs to-"

"You've said enough Hare." Toshiro fired a warning shot at Renji, deliberately missing the Hare's left eye.

"You bastard!" Tha March Hare pulled out his own gun.

"That's enough."

Rukia's firm voice stopped the men from bickering. She approached Toshiro and placed hand on his shoulder, "Hitsugaya…"

He relaxed.

Should it come as a surprise how, with just one touch, she can soothe the tension building up inside of him?

"I think we should take them up on their offer," her voice barely above a whisper. "Only for tonight though, come morning Hitsugaya and I will continue to where we're headed." Her words were directed to the Dormouse, who in her opinion, made the most sense out of the two.

Chad simply nodded his agreement.

"One more thing," she walked past the red-head bastard and stood directly in front of the tall man, her hands crossed in front of her chest.

"Keep this jerk away from me," she tilted her head towards Renji "He creeps me out."

"Heh."

"Agreed."

" WHAT THE HELL CHAD?"

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

oOo

She looked at her clothes in disdain.

Really, what was the point of taking a bath if she'd end up wearing the same filthy clothes again?

She could try washing them- one look around and she abandoned the idea completely. Washing was out of the question.

She looked at the pristine sheets on her bed and considered fashioning something out of them, but no. Her rational side won over and thought she'd really look stupid clad in bed sheets.

"Achoo!"

Great. She knew it was only a matter of time before she'd catch a cold. Rukia brought a hand up to her forehead to check her temperature. She felt a little hot for her own liking, or maybe it was just her being paranoid?

She needed clothes… and she needed them fast. She was starting to seriously consider washing her clothes in the tub, and voluntarily locking herself inside the room until they were dry and were fit to be worn.

2 knocks on the door broke her train of thoughts.

"Who is it?"

"Rukia-sama, I have brought clothes for you." A soft, feminine voice called out from the outside.

Rukia cautiously opened the door, positioning herself so that she could instantly slam the door shut if needed.

She peered cautiously through the small gap. _Paranoid much? _

A maid with light-brown hair stood in front. Her eyes kind and her smile warm. On her hands were several garments piled on top of each other, much to Rukia's delight. She had to stop herself from dragging the girl inside the room, instead she opened the door wider and beckoned the girl inside.

"May I?" she smiled meekly at Rukia.

"Please do."

The girl's smile widened at her invitation. She rushed past the dark-haired woman, almost knocking her down on the process.

"Oh this is great! Rukia-sama you have no idea how excited I was when Hitsugaya-sama asked me to bring a new set of clothes for you," The young maid dropped the pile of clothes on the bed and started sorting them out, "I mean, you have no idea how everybody was surprised when Hare-sama and Dormouse-sama arrived with you and…"

Rukia smiled at the young girl's enthusiasm. She tried her best to listen to the girl's story, making out as much as she could from the rapid string of words that the young maid spouted.

"…we couldn't help but stare until Hare-sama scared us off! And… oh wait 'till you meet botchan*! He's one of the hottest men here in wonderla-"

The young maid looked at Rukia and her eyes suddenly widened with realization. She winced and immediately clamped her mouth shut.

"My deepest apologies Rukia-sama, I did not realize I was chatting your ears off!" she bowed her head

The dark haired woman felt sorry for the young girl whose face painted a pretty portrait of embarrassment. She reached out her hand and patted the young girl's head, "Please don't apologize. I actually enjoyed listening to you."

The young girl looked up to find the petite woman smiling at her, "Oh thank goodness…" she released her breath.

"Just do me a favor," Rukia walked towards the bed and picked up a red frilly dress, she regarded it with distaste and set it back down.

The young maid visibly stiffened at Rukia's words, "Anything for you Rukia-sama"

A soft sigh escaped from her lips followed by a small smile, "Stop calling me Rukia-sama… Rukia would be just fine."

"Oh but I can't really-"

"Please? And you don't have to be so formal around me," Rukia scratched the spot behind her ears in a nervous habit and her smile turned into an awkward grin "It kinda makes me uncomfortable."

"Oh…" The young maid stared at her with wide eyes for a considerable amount of time before her face broke off into a wide smile, "then Rukia-san would be fine?"

Rukia nodded her agreement, "Yeah, that'd be fine…. Eto… what's your name again?"

"My goodness, where are my manners!" The young girl bowed her head respectfully, "My name's Chiharu, yoroshiku onegai shimasu*."

Rukia smiled and bowed her head as well, "Yoroshiku. Now then, how about helping me out?" she held up a blue sundress, "I'm kind freezing here."

The young maid chuckled lightly and made to help the petite woman.

oOo

"What's taking her long?" Renji paced left and right impatiently.

"Will you just sit down? You're starting to make me dizzy." Toshiro brought the cup of tea to his lips and sipped slowly.

The lazy afternoon found the three males engaged in a tea party.

Their table was set up in the middle of a large pool, situated at the back of the similarly large house. The table was large enough to sit a dozen people, but only the Dormouse and the White Rabbit were occupying seats.

The March Hare has yet to cease pacing back and forth.

The pool underneath the party could be mistaken for a very large mirror, the water undisturbed despite the objects suspended above it. The liquid remained still under the March Hare's feet, perfectly reflecting the sky above and making it seem as if the Hare was walking on clouds.

"Maybe Rukia-sama decided to stay put in her room" A lone Sakura petal landed softly on the Dormouse's tea, the pink creating a startling contrast with the dark green.

"You think so?"

"I did mention to Ojou-sama that you tried to sneak into her room while she was bathing." Toshiro sipped his tea casually, his eyes closed in an attempt to savor the rich flavor.

"YOU DID WHA-?" Renji's hurried footsteps did nothing more than to create small, calm ripples on the pool's surface.

"The young Lord and Mistresses are here, Abarai-sama." A maid interrupted the worked up Hare.

"Finally!" The Hare immediately strode past the servant to greet the arriving party, "Friggin Kurosaki going away for so long."

Chad and Toshiro followed suit and also made their way inside the house. At the same time, the raven-haired woman was descending the spiral staircase.

"Hey… what up?" she gave the three males a curious look. The three men stared back at her, their gazes a little too intent for her own liking. She suddenly felt the need to tug on the end of her knee-length sundress, but she still felt a little too exposed.

Was it too late to go back and change? She suddenly missed her jeans and white blouse, maybe they were dirty but at least they didn't leave her feeling exposed. Rukia sniffed a little, she even missed her worn out sneakers. She had to trade them in for a pair of flats because she looked stupid wearing sneakers with a sundress, not to mention orange would clash violently with blue.

"Nice gloves" Renji greeted her as soon as she reached the landing.

Her answer was a kick to the shin, "Shut up. Chiharu insisted I wear them," she eyed her 'gloves' dubiously. They were the same shade of blue as her sundress, 'cept for the black and white stripes that circled the material. She doubted Chiharu asked her to don them to protect her from the cold. Even though the materials were long enough to cover up until her elbow, they were still short-finger gloves that left her digits exposed.

Instead the young maid said something along the lines of, 'to protect you from the branding light', which of course left her more confused than ever.

"Will you stop staring already?" she snapped at the three who immediately turned their gazes away.

The main door suddenly burst open and a little girl with short light brown hair rushed in.

"Renji-nii!" she flung herself towards the red head.

"Hey, welcome home!" Rukia smiled at the tenderness in his voice.

The little girl detached herself from Renji's embrace and proceeded to wrap her arms around Chad's neck, "Chad-nii, we missed you!"

The gentle giant patted the girl's head affectionately.

"Yuzu, there's someone we'd like you to meet." Renji placed a hand on the little girl's shouder.

"wh- oh! Hitsugaya-sama's here." She bowed slightly to greet the older man

"Domo*."

Toshiro motioned for Rukia to step forward, "Kurosaki-san, may I introduce Rukia-sama."

The petite woman bowed her head politely at the mention of her name, "Yoroshiku onegai shimasu, Kurosaki-san."

The little girl's eyes widened upon seeing Rukia, "Yo-you…a-are you…?" she looked at the March hare and the Dormouse for confirmation.

The two men nodded and the girl flung herself to Rukia without a second thought, "It's you! It's you! I can't believe you're really here!"

To say that Rukia was shocked would be an understatement. She fell down, her butt hitting the floor but the little girl kept clinging onto her. She seemed intent on crushing the petit woman in a tight embrace.

"Oh you smell so good, as expected from the Beloved!"

_There it is again… Beloved? What the heck is that supposed to mean?_

"Yuzu!" both Rukia and Yuzu looked up to see a dark haired girl, about the same age as Yuzu, standing at the doorway. A hint of surprise and something unrecognizable passed through her face as her gaze landed on Toshiro.

"What's going on?"

"Karin-chan!" Yuzu ran over to her twin and practically dragged the girl towards Rukia, "Karin, this is Rukia-sama."

Yet again, another look of surprise was thrown at Rukia's direction. "You're…!"

"Karin! Yuzu!"

All the occupants of the room turned their heads towards the doorway.

That deep, smooth voice could only belong to one person.

"Hatter." Chad and Renji said in unison.

"Ichi-nii!" the twins ran to their brother's side and each took hold of his hands. They dragged their brother forward and stopped in front of Rukia, who was still sitting on the floor.

The raven-haired woman brought her amethyst orbs up to meet the auburn gaze of the one they called Hatter. She could've sworn she saw tiny specs of gold glint in his eyes as their gazes locked.

Then her attention was caught by the mop of orange that sat on top of his head. She wondered if hair bleach also existed in wonderland, but then took notice of his orange eyebrows and decided that it was his natural hair color.

"So you're really here," a grin graced his masculine lips.

Rukia never imagined a simple grin could look so sensual.

Funny though, she never thought that anyone with a mop of bright orange for hair, seemingly permanent scowl and that stupid grin, would've been able to pull anything but sexy under those circumstances. This man however, pulled it off and managed to look twice as hot as he's supposed to be.

He practically reeked of sex appeal, it was almost a crime.

_A friggin sex god. _She added quite bitterly.

Rukia felt a spark moments ago when their eyes met for the first time. Her attraction to this man cannot be denied.

She only prayed that she kept it well hidden under the steady gaze of everyone around her.

"I could smell you all the way from the entrance." His voice was soft and low, the grin never disappearing from his lips.

"Excuse me?" the dark haired woman felt deeply offended, she couldn't believe this man just told her she reeked. Even after scrubbing herself until she was slightly sore and pink!

"What're yo-?"

Her words died in her throat when the Mad Hatter captured her lips in his own. Her eyes widened as he felt him press his lips down harder on hers, forcing them to slightly part. He wasted no time as he captured her lower lips and gently nibbled on it.

She gasped and tried to push him away, but he had an iron grip on her.

She felt light-headed, like everything around her wasn't real. Who knew a kiss could have this kind of effect? It wasn't like she hadn't kissed before, hell some of her kisses were more… heated than this one before, but no one had ever had this effect on her.

Before she could react any further, the Mad Hatter broke of the kiss just as easily as he had started it. He made no effort however to distance himself from the stunned Rukia. Their foreheads were still touching, their lips still pressed lightly against each other.

"Welcome home Beloved." He whispered softly into her small lips.

* * *

**Definition of terms: **

'yoroshiku onegai shimasu'- 'pleased to meet you', not a direct translation though. It lit. means 'Please favor me'

'Domo' - a very convinient word used frequently by native speakers (basically it is an adverb meaning "very").  
this word can be used when visiting someone, the visitor can say 'domo' instead of "how are you doing?"

* * *

**And that concludes chapter 4, my dear wonderful readers. If you find any lapses please do forgive me. **

**As to why it has taken me this long to update... well, first off the University has been anything but kind to me. Going back to campus and setting things straight has taken up a lot of my time hence less time for me to actually write and update (btw, do cross your fingers for me dear readers as I hope to graduate the following semester ^^).**

**As I was saying going back to the University drove me up the wall and about mid-semester, school finally took its toll on me and I suffered from a breakdown. I was forced to undergo counselling being diagnosed as a potential threat to myself and to others. Hence another reason I couldn't update, I simply had no motivation to write. I felt like I left my body and my soul went on vacation grande for a long time.**

**So what am I doing here you ask? after months of undergoing counselling, my counsellor advised me to try writing once again. She told me that perhaps writing can be a form of outlet to overcome and recover from my breakdown. So here I am, at three in the morning, updating and ranting off. **

**I ****must say, though, I missed doing the 'Author's note' corner :)**

**and there you have it dear readers, I'm terribly sorry for not updating for such a long time. Rest assured that I will try to update more often now that I am back, that is assuming that I don't suffer from another massive writer's block. :)**

**one more thing, I am so sorry for the late replies to your reviews! I'll try to answer reviews as often as I can from now on. **

**AvedlyTres: Thanks for the review of chapter 2 :) sorry for the late reply. and yeah I've read Heart no Kuni, it's actually one of the inspirations for this fanfic. Note any reference to the manga? I'll give you virtual cookies (redeemable for real life cookies if we ever meet ^^) if you can spot some.**

**IchigoRukiaforever: Thank you for the review :) hope chapter 4 was up to your liking. **

**StarPrincess999: Thank you for the review! I'm guessing you're a HitsuRuki shipper? (no duh!) I'll try and throw in some scenes between those two, they're just too cute to be left alone by their lonesome :) **

**xdayanarax: Hey! thanks for the review :) so how was the UPCAT? OMG this is soooooo late, I'm so sorry. Have they announced the results already? God I'm so lost when it come to my own school XD what course did you pick and what UP campus? **

**wickedsistah1024: Have I told you that I love you? You review after every chapter! Thank you Thank you so much :) I always look forward to you reviews, they really help when it comes to motivation. For that I give you virtual cookies! yaaaay! :)**

**And that's it, please R&R guys, you're reviews=motivation,inspiration. So no reviews=no motivations,inspirations=no story. **

**Plus, free cookies for everyone who review! yaaay! **

**Till next time! **

**-Chi **


End file.
